Episode 5173 (21st May 2019)
Summary Plot Laurie demands that Sienna unties him. Sienna tells Laurie that she's been trying to hard to be a good person but doesn't have the strength anymore. She tells him that she wants him to say what he's been doing to her and Sinead. Laurie tells Sienna that if she goes to prison, Brody won't stand by him. Sienna tells Laurie that there's another way - she can kill him and make it look like a terrible accident. Brody and Liberty worry about Sienna. Diane makes a reluctant Tony order Hannah a vegetable lasagne, despite Hannah saying that she doesn't want it. Diane tells Hannah that if she eats all her vegetable lasagne, she will buy her glittery slime. Laurie begins to untie himself and winds up Sienna. She breaks a pencil and flips the table. Sienna tells Laurie that he makes her sick. Grace is pleased when Curtis says that he thinks the wheelchair is cool. Laurie gets angry when Sienna suggests that he doesn't make Sinead happy. Laurie manages to get off the chair and goes for her. She rushes out and locks the door behind her, arming herself with a fire extinguisher. She tells him that he's going nowhere until he confesses. Tony is downbeat after Hannah eats the food at The Dog in the Pond. Tony realises that Diane bribed Hannah, but is thrown off the scent when Hannah doesn't tell Tony. However, she asks when she's getting her slime and Diane admits to bribing Hannah. Laurie breaks down the door and Sienna hits him with the fire extinguisher. Brody and Liberty walk in on them and Brody tries to talk Sienna down. Liberty and Brody try to convince Sienna that she's nothing like her old self, and convince Sienna that they need her. Sienna drops the fire extinguisher and hugs Brody. Laurie tells Sienna that her life is over. Sienna tells Laurie that he made her feel like her body wasn't hers, but he will never touch her mind or heart, and tells him that he lost. Sinead returns home and goes to read Hannah a book. On the shelf, she notices a book written by "Suzanne Watson" and realises that Laurie has been lying. Grace tells Liam that he was right about letting the police do the investigating and tells him that whoever ran her over will slip up at some point. One of the nurses outside of the room accidentally pushes a cart into the front desk, making Liam jump. Sinead confronts Laurie over the book. Laurie turns up the radio and gets violent towards her. She begs him to not force himself on her again. Sienna tells Brody that she knows that she shouldn't have attacked him, but she is terrified by what she would have done if Brody and Liberty hadn't stopped her. Sinead reminds Laurie that he promised that he wouldn't rape her again and he walks out. She struggles to get off the bed. She turns down the radio and looks at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair and wiping the tears off her face. She readjusts her top and buttons it back up before walking back into the family room. She notices Laurie rubbing Hannah's arm and shouts at him not to touch her, warning him to stay away from Hannah. Laurie tries to cover Sinead's outburst as her getting emotional over Katy's upcoming birthday but Diane thinks that something else has happened. Sinead tells Diane that Laurie raped her. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music None None *This episode featured no after credits scene. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019